This invention relates generally to remote control systems, and in particular to remote control systems for seismic acquisition systems.
Seismic acquisition systems are used to gather seismic data. Typically seismic acquisition systems are used to gather seismic data in remote locations all around the world. Furthermore, seismic acquisition systems are commonly installed and operated on mobile platforms such as, for example, trucks, barges and boats. Existing seismic acquisition systems do not permit remote control and monitoring of the acquisition of seismic data.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations of the existing seismic acquisition systems.